I Missed You
by Janto-x-Naomily
Summary: AU: Every year, Jack Harkness’ parents always throw a Christmas party, but this year a friend of his father’s has just moved back from North Wales to the South, and Jack hasn’t seen his old best friend in 10 years. Spoilers for 2x12 and 3x01
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** I Missed You  
**Status: COMPLETE**  
**Fandom:** Torchwood.  
**Rating:** Teen (Mild Swearing)  
**Pairing:** Jack/Ianto.  
**Summary:** **AU**Every year, Jack Harkness' parents always throw a Christmas party, but this year a friend of his father's has just moved back from North Wales to the South, and Jack hasn't seen his old best friend in 10 years.  
**Spoilers:** One teensy weensy spoiler for 2x12 and characters from 2x05 and 3x01/p

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters all the rights belong to the BBC and the RTD (eugh can't stand him). Well except 3 characters are my own.

**A/N:** This is in response to bookwrm89's Christmas fic challenge, it's also my first fanfic ever, so concrit would be appreciated :D

-----

**Chapter 1:**

"Jack! Your mother wants to speak with you," a voice drifted through the teenager's room.

Jack rolled over in bed and groaned, opening his eyes but quickly shutting them again when the sun from his window shone in his eyes. "Great, I forgot to close them last night," the boy mumbled to himself. "I'll be down in a minute," he shouted to his father just outside his door.

"Okay, well hurry up your mother is very stressed at the moment," his father, Franklin, said before walking off away from his room.

Jack sighed and brought his hand up to his eyes to wipe the sleep away, then pushed the duvet off himself and got out of bed. The teenager walked round his bed, passing the door and over to his wardrobe and chest of drawers and started hunting for some clothes. Jack pulled out a pair of boxers and socks from his chest of drawers, and quickly took his t-shirt and boxers off from the night before, and slipped the fresh ones on. Walking over to his wardrobe, he opened it and pulled out a light blue t-shirt, that according to his friend Tosh was the exact same shade as his eyes, and a pair of dark faded jeans and put those on, along with a pair of his white high-top converses.

Then Jack went into his en-suite bathroom to freshen up and brush his teeth. After, the 17 year old, walked out of his room and down the long corridor and opened the door out on to the stone steps that let down to the massive living room, that held three comfy sofas over by the fireplace and pillars all around the room between each floor-to-ceiling window, and over on the opposite side was the front door which was made of lovely dark brown oak. He then ran down the steps over to his mother pacing by the fireplace, "Mum, you wanted to see me", he said as he slowed down to a walk as he reached her.

"Ah Jack. Well as you know we always have a Christmas party a few days before the day," Adalyn, his mother replied. Jack nodded in confirmation. "Well this year it's going to be fancy dress, and an old friend of your father's is coming, as he's moved back down from the North, Kian Jones. It's been years since we've seen him and his family last, you might remember his son Ianto, and you used to play together out in the garden when you were small before they moved 10 years ago."

Jack nodded again, thinking back, and remembering the young dark haired boy with blue eyes and a button nose. "Yeah, Ianto, he was my best friend," the teenager said thinking sadly.

"Well, they've just moved next door, so they're closer than before, and Kian got a job at your father's work. Ianto also got a place at your sixth form, so after Christmas you'll be able to show him around and things," his mother replied, smiling.

Jack grinned, "Yeah that'll be great, I can't wait until the party now."

"Oh and Jack," his mother said as she stopped from walking over to the kitchen, "they're going to be coming over in an hour, so I'm going to sort out dinner."

Then teenager watched his mother's retreating back before grinning widely, he couldn't wait until he could see Ianto again, and it's been too long. Jack went over to the middle sofa, and sat down, picking up the remote and turning the TV on which was above the fireplace, and switching over to ITV1 where Back to the Future was just starting. The teenager sprawled over the sofa on his side, with his right arm behind his head cushioning it and his left arm balancing it.

---

There was a knock at the door and Jack turned his head as his mother rushed past to answer it. Jack sat up on the sofa and put the TV on mute before turning around and watching the door.

Adalyn reached the door and opened it to find Kian, Catrin, Ianto and Rhiannon standing on the doorstep. She reached forward and gave Kian and Catrin both a hug, "Oh it's been too long. Come in, come in," she said as she ushered them in.

"Wow, this place is bigger than I remember," Kian exclaimed before looking over at Jack sat on the sofa seemingly frozen. "Hello Jack, my haven't you grown."

Jack sat there frozen to the spot staring at Ianto in his red t-shirt, black jeans and red converse. _"Wow, he's gorgeous. He's grown up so much,"_ Jack thought, and then he seemed to snap out of it, and got up off the sofa and walked over to the Jones family greeting them. "Hey everyone, it's good to see you," Jack greeted, while smiling his megawatt grin.

"It's good to see you too Jack," Catrin smiled.

"Well, Kian, Catrin, come with me into the kitchen and you can tell me all about how it was up in North Wales," Adalyn said, as she walked off to the other side of the room, going through the kitchen door with the two adults following her.

"Hey Jack," Rhiannon smiled and stepped forward to hug him, she was two years older than Jack and Ianto.

The teenager wrapped his arms round her and squeezed her tight, "Hey Rhi, you can go and watch the TV if you want, it's only Back to the Future, so you can turn it over if you want to."

"Thanks Jack," she replied as she let go and wandered off and sat on the sofa turning it off.

Jack turned back to Ianto who seemed to be looking at the floor nervously. "Hey Ianto," Jack said softly, causing Ianto to look up at him. "It's been far too long, huh?"

Ianto laughed softly, nervously, "Yeah, definitely too long."

Jack noticed that he seemed to be shuffling nervously. He made the decision, and stepped forward and wrapped his arms round the other boy. Ianto seemed to fall into the embrace clutching Jack.

"God I missed you so much Jack," Ianto said his voice emotional.

Jack rubbed his hands up and down Ianto's back soothingly. "Tell me about it," Jack quipped, his own voice emotional, burying his face in Ianto's shoulder.

They were both far enough away that Rhiannon couldn't hear them, and she was too enraptured in Back to the Future to notice anyway. Rhiannon laughing at something on the screen made the boys come back to reality, stepping out of the embrace, but Jack kept a hold of Ianto's hand, and when Ianto didn't take his hand back, Jack hoped that was a good sign. "Come on Ianto, let's go and sit down," Jack said, tugging Ianto along over to the sofa to Rhiannon's right, but dropping his hand when they got near her. Jack sat down on the right hand side and gestured for Ianto to sit next to him, when Ianto did so; Jack put his arm over the back of the sofa and let it stay there behind Ianto's head.

---

An hour later, Adalyn came back into the front room, to tell the children dinner was ready, and noticed Jack and Ianto were asleep on the sofa with its back to the window and Rhiannon watching them with a small smile on her face. Jack was sat on the right side with his legs stretched out on the floor, and Ianto was leaning into Jack's side and had his head on Jack's shoulder with Jack's arm wrapped around him.

Rhiannon looked up when Adalyn came in and she whispered, "Aren't they adorable? Ianto really has missed him," she said with a sigh.

"Jack has too, I think, every time I mentioned any of you, he would always get this wistful look on his face," Adalyn whispered back. "Anyway, it's time for dinner. Let's leave them there like that; I'm sure they'll get up when they're hungry."

Rhiannon nodded and followed Adalyn into the kitchen, closing the door softly as she did so.

---

Ten minutes later, Jack began to stir, and felt someone warm leaning against him. He opened his eyes and looked down at Ianto with a smile on his face. With the arm still around Ianto's shoulder, he began to stroke Ianto's arm and neck softly. _"I wonder if he likes me the way I like him,"_ Jack thought with a sigh, _"Maybe he doesn't swing that way."_

"_Shit, he's coming around,"_ Jack thought, "_Okay, pretend to be asleep just in case he gets embarrassed or something."_ Jack closed his eyes again and rested his head against the back of the sofa just as Ianto started moving.

Ianto slowly opened his eyes and looked around trying to figure out where he was. He looked to his left when he noticed someone's arm around him, and recognised Jack. _"Jack?"_ he thought. Then it all came rushing back. He panicked slightly and made sure Jack was still asleep, when he figured he was, he slowly got up, moving Jack's arm from his shoulder and gently shook Jack awake. "Jack. Jack, I think the food's ready, I can smell it and Rhiannon's not in here anymore."

Jack pretended to stir and opened his eyes looking at Ianto, "Ok, let's go," he smiled. When Ianto moved away Jack showed the pain on his face for just one second. _"I don't think he does like me that way, he got up too quickly, hopefully he doesn't realise I like him that way," _Jack thought with a stab of pain. As Ianto got to the kitchen door and walked through, Jack plasted a fake smile on his face that hopefully no-one would notice.

"Oh there you two boys are," Adalyn said with a smile from where she sat at the dining table. She stood up and took Ianto and Jack's dinners and put them in the microwave to heat up, then sat back down, finishing her steak and chips.

Jack and Ianto both sat down in the only two spaces available and poured themselves a glass of Pepsi each, which Adalyn had put on the table. When the microwave beeped telling them it was finished, Jack got up and fetched their dinners out the microwave and placed their food on the table, after sitting down, Jack put tomato ketchup on his plate while Ianto put salt and vinegar on his chips, then they swapped the ketchup for the salt and vinegar. Everyone was talking amongst themselves while eating, and Jack joined in on their chatting, while Ianto preferred to eat quietly.

"So Ianto," Franklin said, "what are you planning to do for Sixth Form?"

Ianto swallowed his mouthful, and had a sip of Pepsi before replying, "I'm taking the Creative and Media Diploma, Chemistry and English Literature."

"Wow, looks like you're going to be in one of Jack's classes then. He's doing the Creative and Media Diploma, Physical Education and History," Franklin exclaimed while grinning.

Jack who had overheard the conversation turned to Ianto and grinned, "Yes! This is going to be totally awesome Ianto."

Ianto smiled softly, "At least I'll know one person, and you can help me catch up."

"You bet," Jack replied, giving Ianto a one-armed hug. "I really can't wait until the party on Saturday."

"Yeah, me neither. I can't wait. Have you chosen your costume yet Jack?" Ianto asked.

"Nah, not yet. I only got told it was fancy dress today, 3 days to choose an outfit, that's going to be a nightmare," Jack exclaimed. "What about you Ianto? Have you chosen one?"

"Yeah, it's gonna be great," Ianto replied while grinning.

"Ooo, I can't wait to see that," Jack exclaimed with a wink and a grin.

---

"Right, kids. We're gonna go home now," Kian said. Everyone was sat on the sofas with Jack on the floor sitting by Ianto. "It's getting late. It was good to see you three again, I had a lovely night."

"It was no problem at all, and it was great to see you too," Franklin replied, as everyone got up and walked to the door except Jack and Ianto.

"It really was nice to see you again Ianto," Jack said softly while smiling, "I'll see you on Saturday at the party."

Ianto stood up and gave Jack his hand, to pull him up too. When they were both standing, Ianto pulled Jack into a hug, "I'll see you on Saturday Jack," Ianto whispered in his ear before following his family out the door.

Jack didn't realise that the door had closed; he just stood there thinking back to that hug. _"Wow, Ianto's voice really does send shivers down my spine, and the way he said that... Nah maybe I'm just reading too much into it. Wishful thinking that's what it is," _Jack thought with a sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** I Missed You  
**Status: COMPLETE**  
**Fandom:** Torchwood.  
**Rating:** Teen (Mild Swearing)  
**Pairing:** Jack/Ianto.  
**Summary:** **AU**Every year, Jack Harkness' parents always throw a Christmas party, but this year a friend of his father's has just moved back from North Wales to the South, and Jack hasn't seen his old best friend in 10 years.  
**Spoilers:** One teensy weensy spoiler for 2x12 and characters from 2x05 and 3x01/p

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters all the rights belong to the BBC and the RTD (eugh can't stand him). Well except 3 characters are my own.

**A/N:** This is in response to bookwrm89's Christmas fic challenge, it's also my first fanfic ever, so concrit would be appreciated :D

-----

**Chapter 2:**

Jack finally finished getting dressed into his great-grandfather's RAF gear; his RAF greatcoat, dark grey trousers, dark blue shirt and white braces. He went over to his door, and could faintly hear everyone moving around, music playing and the guests arriving. He crossed back over to his en-suite, and looked at himself in the reflection. _"Hopefully I look okay,"_ Jack thought, _"I can't wait to see Ianto again; I wonder what he's wearing."_ Jack grinned, while getting his hair gel out of the cupboard and styling his hair so his fringe flopped over his forehead but didn't touch it.

When he was done, he looked at his reflection properly again, _"Yeah I look okay," _Jack thought.

Jack walked back out of his en-suite and through his door, down the hallway and over to the door that opened out onto the stairs that led down to the living room. The living room had completely changed now, near the bottom of the stairs stood a Christmas tree, there were holly and ribbons wrapped round the handrail of the stairs, chandelier and all around the room, the sofas had been moved and in the corner next to the fireplace was a DJ playing music, a table was set up with all sorts of food and drinks on; ranging from alcohol to juice to fizzy drinks, and loads of people in costumes all milling about talking to each other.

As Jack stepped out onto the porch before the stairs descended he noticed Ianto standing near the bottom of the steps, and as he walked over to the steps and put his hand on the handrail, Ianto must have seen him move out of the corner of his eye because he turned round and faced him.

Time seemed to stop in that moment as they looked at each other. Jack's eyes roamed about Ianto's tuxedo, guessing he must be James Bond because Ianto always used to love those films when they were younger, before locking onto Ianto's eyes. Ianto did the same and thought Jack looked amazing standing there.

Without breaking eye contact, Jack slowly descended the stairs and came to stand in front of Ianto. "Ianto you look... Wow... Amazing," Jack said in awe.

"Thanks Jack," Ianto smiled softly, "you do too."

Jack grinned, "Thanks Ianto." They walked over to the food and drinks table, where Jack picked up a beer. "You want one?" he asked Ianto.

"Yeah, why not?" Ianto agreed.

Jack passed Ianto a beer after opening both with a bottle opener. "So are you enjoying the party so far?" Jack asked as he took a sip of his bottle.

"Yeah it's great," Ianto replied. At that moment 'Love Game' by Lady GaGa came on, Ianto put his bottle down after taking a few swigs and grabbed Jack's hand. "Come on Jack I love this song, let's go dance."

"Okay, one sec," Jack replied, drinking more of his drink then put it down and let Ianto drag him out onto the dancefloor.

Ianto and Jack started dancing close together, both of them singing along to the song:

_I wanna kiss you  
But if I do then I might miss you, babe  
It's complicated and stupid  
Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid  
Guess he wants to play, wants to play  
I love game, I love game_

Hold me and love me  
Just want touch you for a minute  
Baby three seconds is in it for my heart to quit it

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much, just bust that thick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game

They laughed between lyrics sometimes, Jack said it out loud first, "Oh my God, haha, the innuendo in this song is so obvious it's ridiculous," Jack gasped out between laughs, hanging onto Ianto so he didn't fall over. They started singing along again:

_I can see you staring there from across the block  
With a smile on your mouth and your hand on your c (huh!)  
The story of us, it always starts the same  
A boy and a girl and a (huh!) and a game_

Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game

Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game

When the song finished they just stood there laughing really loudly while hanging on to each other, getting strange looks from people around them.

"Come on Ianto let's go back over there this song sucks," Jack told Ianto pulling him along by his hand, as 'Video Phone' by Beyoncé and Lady GaGa came on.

When they got back to the table they left their drinks on, they had calmed down enough to sit down on two chairs that had been put next to the table. They both sat there in silence watching people dance and talk amongst themselves as they drank their beers.

After awhile, Jack asked Ianto if he wanted to go outside and get some fresh air in the garden. Ianto agreed and so they went through the kitchen and out the back door, in front of them were a stone patio with a fountain, some trees dotted about with multi-coloured fairy lights twisted round them and a streetlamp, there were also fairy lights hanging from the trees and covered most of the walls.

They went over to the water fountain and sat on the edge chatting about everyday things, while drinking their beers. It wasn't enough to get them drunk; Jack's mum would kill him if he did anyway, but it was enough to just be able to taste it.

When they stopped conversation, and had finished their beers, they just sat in a comfortable silence for awhile. Jack was thinking things through, _"Should I tell him how I feel? What would he say? What if he's straight and takes it badly and hates me forever." _Jack thought with a shudder, _"I don't think I'd be able to stand if he hated me."_

Ianto took his shudder the wrong way and moved closer to wrap his arm around his shoulder, "You alright Jack? D'ya wanna go inside if you're cold, I'll come with you," Ianto reassured him.

"Nah I'm good, but thanks Ianto," Jack replied with a smile.

"Anytime," Ianto smiled.

"_I might as well just tell him, I'll never know if I don't. Damn it,"_ Jack thought.

Jack stared at the tree in front of him, "Ianto there's something I wanna tell you," Jack began nervously.

Ianto nodded wondering what it could be.

"Erm... I... Damn, why is this so hard?" Jack muttered to himself as Ianto looked at him in confusion.

Jack stood up and turned to face Ianto, "Ianto I like you, I mean really like you. Have from the moment I saw you walk into our house on Wednesday."

Ianto stared at him in shock for a minute.

"Bollocks. I know I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry Ianto, I hope we can still be friends and you won't hate me." Jack rambled, as he felt the burning sensation in the back of his eyes. He turned away before Ianto could see the tears fall down his face, and walked over to stand between the lamppost and the tree leading down a pathway to the bottom of the garden.

This seemed to shake Ianto out of his reverie; he got up and ran after Jack. "Jack," Ianto said softly, coming to stand in front of the other boy and seeing the tears running down his face broke his heart. "Jack, I don't hate you," Ianto replied softly, "you just shocked me that's all." Ianto took Jack's hands away from his face from where he tried to hide his tears.

Jack looked at him, his face a range full of emotions, fear, misery, and a little bit of hope.

"Jack I like you too, I've just never felt this way about another guy before," Ianto told him blushing slightly, while still holding his hands.

"You... you like me t- too?" Jack asked in a small voice.

"Yes Jack I do," Ianto replied with a smile on his face.

That seemed to confirm it for Jack because suddenly his face broke out into a mega-watt grin and he pulled Ianto into a hug. Ianto brought his arms up and wrapped them around Jack underneath his coat, as Jack's arms wrapped around his neck. Ianto pulled back after a minute to look Jack in the face and with a grin say, "By the way, love the coat."

Jack's grin got impossibly wider, and brought one hand up to his neck, and the other down his back, their faces just inches apart. Jack closed the distance between them and touched his lips to Ianto's softly, slowly moving their heads so they fit together perfectly. They were of height so there was no awkward stooping. Jack ran his tongue along Ianto's lower lip softly begging for entry savouring Ianto's taste on his tongue. Ianto gasped and Jack pushed his tongue into Ianto's mouth, running it over his tongue and around his mouth as his hand ran over Ianto's back. Jack withdrew his tongue, and Ianto's followed him into Jack's mouth, slowly running it over his teeth, and touched the roof of his mouth, causing Jack to groan softly and Ianto wrapped his arms tighter around Jack. They eventually broke apart as the need for air became too great, leaving them gasping. They both stared at each other for a long while.

"Wow," Ianto murmured softly. "Now that was something."

Jack smiled, "You're telling me," he said laughing.

They both pulled back after awhile, and Jack took Ianto's hand in his, and together they walked down the path and stopped near a bench, even here all the trees were covered in fairy lights.

They could still hear the music, and a new song came on 'Hero' by Enrique Iglesias. "Ianto, can I have this dance?" Jack asked Ianto nervously.

"Yeah I'd love to," Ianto smiled.

Jack took the hand he was holding turned it over so Ianto's palm was resting against his chest, and looped his thumb underneath Ianto's hand and held it. Then he pulled Ianto closer with his other arm and looped it around his waist, and Ianto did the same with his other arm. Jack started singing along softly in time with the music into Ianto's ear where his cheek rested against Ianto's. Ianto thought Jack had a beautiful strong, clear voice:

_Let me be your hero_

Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run, and never look back?  
Would you cry, if you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?

Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this  
Now would you die, for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight

I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

Would you swear, that you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care you're here, tonight

I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

Oh, I just wanna hold you  
I just wanna hold you, oh yeah  
Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care you're here, tonight

I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain, oh yeah  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

I can be your hero, I can kiss away the pain  
(I can be your hero, baby)  
And I will stand by you, forever  
You can take my breath away  
You can take my breath away  
An' I can be your hero

Jack pulled back after singing, and kissed Ianto softly. "Let's go back inside."

"Jack you have a beautiful voice," Ianto exclaimed still in awe, as Jack held his hand and walked back with him up the path and into the house, through to the dance floor.

"Thanks Ianto," Jack blushed and gave Ianto a small smile.

They went back and sat at the table they were sitting at earlier. "I'm just gonna go to the toilet Ianto, be right back," Jack smiled, leaning down to give Ianto a soft kiss.

Jack walked off to the toilet.

Ianto sat there thinking over what happened in the last half an hour. _"Wow, Jack Harkness is my boyfriend. Jack HARKNESS. God, that's amazing, he's so sweet and fucking gorgeous."_

Ianto overheard the DJ speak over the music, "Well everyone, its karaoke time, and we already have our first singer." There was a silence for about half a minute, and then the DJ came back on "Right, he's chosen to sing 'Heaven' by Bryan Adams. Fire away man."

Everyone went silent and turned to look at the stage, but Ianto was looking around trying to find out where Jack had got to.

_Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free_

When Ianto first heard those lyrics, he thought the voice sounded familiar, and giving up on his search for Jack, he sat back and looked over at the stage where the guy with an amazing voice was singing. When he looked up at the stage he almost fell out of his chair in shock, as Jack was up there singing, staring straight at him, not even needing the words, and was directing all his lyrics to him.

_Now nothin' can take you away from me  
We bin down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me comin' back for more_

Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

Oh - once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Bring you up when you're feelin' down  
Ya - nothin' could change what you mean to me  
Oh there's lots that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way

N' baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

I've bin waitin' for so long  
For something to arrive  
For love to come along  
Now our dreams are comin' true  
Through the good times and the bad  
Ya - I'll be standin' there by you

When Jack finished, everyone in the room were on their feet clapping and cheering, and he ran off the stage right into Ianto's arms as Ianto kissed him senseless.

"That was beautiful Jack," Ianto said after he pulled back to look into Jack's eyes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Ianto," Jack said with emotion in his voice thankful that Ianto didn't find it too soppy so early in their relationship.

Rhiannon who had watched the whole thing, came over to them, she was dressed as Pocahontas, and exclaimed, frightening both boys, "That was amazing Jack! I can't believe you can sing like that. And you two together now then, huh?" she asked with a knowing look.

"Hey Rhi, and thanks," Jack said smiling at her. "And yeah we are together," Jack said with his mega-watt grin, kissing Ianto quickly, causing Ianto to blush.

"You're welcome Jack, and treat my brother properly or you'll have me to answer to," she warned causing Jack to look a little scared.

"Rhi!" Ianto exclaimed groaning in embarrassment, causing him to blush again and bury his head in Jack's shoulder breathing in his comforting scent and laughing softly.

"Alright, alright. I won't say anything more," she said laughing, and walking off.

Jack wrapped his arms tighter around Ianto and they both sat on their chairs.

---

A few hours later, after everyone had left except the Jones', Jack asked Ianto if he wanted to stay round.

"Yeah, let's go ask my parents," he said excitedly, dragging Jack along over to where their parents were chatting. When they got over to them Ianto dropped Jack's hand as their parents turned to look at them. "Mum, Dad, can I stay here tonight please, if it's okay with Addy and Franklin?" Ianto asked the adults.

"Yeah you're welcome to stay round anytime Ianto," Adalyn replied smiling at him, before looking at his parents.

"Yep that's okay with us, you can stay Ianto," Kian replied.

"Yes! Thanks everyone," Ianto smiled.

Jack dragged Ianto away from their parents after they had said goodnight, and upstairs, down the long corridor and into his bedroom. "Well this is my room," Jack said opening the door.

"Woah, nice room Jack," Ianto smiled.

"Thanks Ianto," Jack replied, while going through his drawers looking for a t-shirt for Ianto. "Here you go Ianto, you can get changed in the bathroom if you want." Jack said, while taking off his greatcoat and undoing the buttons on his shirt, pushing his braces off his shoulders, untucked his shirt and dragged that off.

"Nah I'm fine I'll just get changed here," Ianto smiled softly, while unbuttoning his suit jacket and undoing his bowtie.

Jack undid the button and zip on his trousers, before unlacing his boots and dragging both off as well as his socks, along with his trousers, then he folded the duvet back and got underneath the covers in just his white t-shirt and boxers.

While Jack did that, Ianto shook his jacket off, pulled off his bowtie and started unbuttoning his shirt and pulled it from his trousers. While Jack got into bed, Ianto slipped his shirt off, undid his button and flies, then kicked off his shoes and dragged his trousers and socks off, and stood back up.

Jack couldn't help it, he looked over at Ianto as he pulled his trousers off and felt his mouth go dry when he saw Ianto bent over and only saw his boxer-clad ass. Ianto straightened back up, and pulled on the blue t-shirt Jack had given him, then climbed into bed along with Jack and pulled the duvet over them both.

Jack lay on his side as Ianto lay on his back, and Jack started drawing patterns on Ianto's chest with his finger. "You okay Ianto?" Jack asked softly.

Ianto looked to the side and up at Jack's face and gave him a small smile, "Yeah I'm fine thanks Jack, just a bit tired," he replied yawning.

Jack laughed softly, "Yeah, tell me about it," Jack quipped.

Jack lay back on his back, and opened his arms, inviting Ianto to lay in them. "Come on Ianto," he invited softly.

Ianto moved over and laid his head on Jack's chest over his heart, twined one of his legs with Jack's and laid his arm across Jack's stomach, and sighed contentedly. Jack stroked Ianto's back with his right hand. "Go to sleep now Ianto," Jack said softly, soothingly.

After Ianto was asleep, he contemplated the last few days as he closed his eyes, and he fell asleep with a smile on his face to match Ianto's, with his arm wrapped around him.

Fin. :)


End file.
